A Text Message
by NekoMaji
Summary: AU - Gray is so distant to his girlfriend this past three days. I dedicated this and a gift to BonneyQ.


**I dedicated this one shot to my favorite author and a friend who's celebrating her birthday today! Happy Birthday, BonneyQ! I hope you enjoy this! :]**

I don't own Fairy Tail. 

"Where do you want to go, Juvia?" The pink haired woman in pony tail asked her best friend. She sense that Juvia is out of reality. She need to do something to makes her happy.

"Anywhere is fine, Meredy-san." She answered and smiled softly to her best friend.

Meredy sighed and dragged her. "Let's go somewhere where we will have fun!" They run fast as they could catch the cab.

"MALL!" They said in unison. Both of them giggle.

Want to know why Meredy is with her? Here we go.

_"Juvia want to ask something, Gajeel-kun!" She stands in front of her best friend, classmate, schoolmate and a rebel guy._

Gajeel 'tch' and he knew what is the girl might ask. "What is it again, woman?" Gajeel sits comfortably in his chair. Thinking what he will tell her.

"Is about Gray-sama." She whispers to him. "He's been acting crazy and.." She got interrupted.

"Hold it!" Gajeel glares at her. "You woman is the crazy one here. Stop thinking shitty stuff. You are making yourself stress." Gajeel tapped his desk. Juvia startled to what he did. "I guess your boyfriend is searching for new girlfriend. GIHI." He joke and laughed.

Juvia didn't take it as a joke. It makes her feel worst. She gloom, looks down and bit her lower lips.

Someone slapped Gajeel's head behind him. "Sheesh, stop playing prank jokes with Ju-chan, Gajeel!" Gajeel groaned in pain and scratch the back of his head. The blue haired woman glared at him.

"Hey! That's hurt shrimp!" Gajeel stood up and protested facing his girlfriend.

"You are not even helping her to feel better!" She crossed her arms put it over her chest.

"She never stops asking me about her fucking boyfriend!" Gajeel looked at Juvia not even making a move. "Do I look a receptionist here, huh?!" He sarcastically replied.

Levy shook her head. "No, but still you should.." Levy interrupted.

"Juvia is sorry. Please don't fight." Juvia walks away and went back to her respective seat.

Levy sighed and glared at Gajeel. Giving him a sign he should do something to make her feel better.

After few minutes of thinking Gajeel got an idea. He went in front of the girl and coughed to catch her attention. Juvia glance up and look at him confuse. "Why don't you go out with Meredy today?" He looked away. "Don't stress yourself." He said bluntly.

Levy winked at him and he rolled his eyes while blushing.

She gave them a sweet smile and nodded. She knew that her best friend is trying to make her calm about her situation now. He is worried about her. Gajeel can show little tiny concern on her. He is sweet, understanding and a crazy guy. He can make someone comfortable and calm in his crazy acts.

"We will catch up later, 'kay?" Levy told her.

She nodded. Thanks to her classmate, schoolmate, girlfriend of her best friend, and a friend Levy that she changed Gajeel. The guy is a famous human destroyer. He went into fight. He is bad mouthed. And a crazy guy. But Levy did her best to get his attention and confessed to him. To tell the truth they are totally opposite. Their love story is quite complicated. Let's skip it for a while.

Juvia dialed Meredy's number and asked her if she is available today since Meredy texted her that she is bored. That's what happened.

Juvia looked out the window and still bothered.

_Why?_****

Her boyfriend didn't even bother to text her, call her, talk her, and see her. This gives her a creepy thoughts and nightmares. It's been three days since then. She got worried maybe she did something wrong to make her boyfriend to be distant like that. Maybe she pester him, annoy him really bad or he is trying to find a new one?! Juvia is not making him happy! Or else he wants to break up today! No! She won't let that happen.

"Juvia is being exaggerated." She mumbles and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Meredy is done tapping her cellphone keypad.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

**MALL**

They arrived in the mall twelve o'clock of the afternoon. First, they eat in some restaurant. They check new stuff to their favorite stores. They play games inside of arcade place and sing a song in one of the karaoke booth. They have so much fun.

"Let's go outside!" She bumped someone while walking. She glances up. "Juvia is sorry." She knows who the person that she bumped is. "Mira."

"It's alright, Juvia." Mirajane smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" She noticed Meredy. "Hello, Meredy!" She waved a hand.

"Hi." Meredy greeted. "We are here to have fun." She smiled.

"That's great!" Mirajane clapped her hand and got an idea. "Want to come with me?" She offered.

"Where are we going?" Juvia asked.

"I will buy a gift."

Meredy nodded and elbowed Juvia that it will be fun to come with someone.

"Alright!" Juvia agreed and followed Mira.

*******

They are walking in the outside of the mall now. They are in the street called Magnolia. There are many restaurants both sides. It's a foreigner restaurant. They sell different kinds of food, doughnuts, cupcakes, sushi, and etc. They stopped over in front of a book shop.

"Can I go inside?!" The blue haired girl begged her companions and everyone nodded.

The black haired guy scratched the back of his head. "Yes. We have lot of time and it's still three o'clock of the afternoon. Go for it, bookworm." He sighed.

They went inside of the book shop, check new books, movies, and different stuff.

"I hope Lu-chan is here." Levy said with amazement with the books.

"This stuff is interesting you know." Meredy wondered inside.

"Not my thing." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Wow, different types of alcohol.." Cana opened the book.

"This is manly." A white haired guy mumbles.

"I heard you." The brown haired woman wearing an eye glass glared at him.

Mirajane giggled.

"Don't fight you two." The Strauss little sister told them. She confronts Juvia who is behind of her. "Hello Juvia." She greeted.

Juvia smiled and greeted back. "Juvia never thought that we are this many." She never thought Levy will bring her classmates here in the mall. Mira is done picking her gift. When they are walking with Mirajane they bumped them. She is thankful the many the happier. There is few of them are not here, she guesses it's Bisca, Alzack, Laxus, Bixlow, Freed, Droy, Jet, Wendy, Romeo, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza.

"We got bored and when we heard your conversation with Gajeel. We decided to go here." Lisanna explained. "We will split up too." She giggles.

"Oh I see." Juvia told her.

"Let's have fun a bit."

******* ****

They decided to walk back again because they are at the edge of the street. They have so much fun inside of the book store a while ago and they didn't even bother to check the time. It was five thirty o'clock of the afternoon.

"I'm hungry!" Everyone complained.

"Hey, how about we buy some ice cream over there?" Juvia pointed the ice cream store over there. "It's cheap and you will like their ice cream." Juvia offered them and everyone nodded.

Someone's phone ring and they look at each other. "Sorry." Juvia's best friend. It's Meredy's cellphone. "Excuse me." She excused herself and talk to the person who is in the other line while she is following the others. She laughed.

***** **

Everyone is busy walking in street of Magnolia. They already meet Erza, Natsu, Lucy with Ultear. Everyone have a troublesome time because Gajeel and Natsu are fighting. They can't hold it. But they laugh loudly. They got the attention of every people who passed by.

Juvia is wondering where her boyfriend is. He is not with Natsu's gang when they met them. She guessed he won't show up after all. Her girl instinct is tingling that she should talk to him later after this. She is worried about him. Maybe something wrong happens. She wishes he is not in trouble or something. Her boyfriend is a fighter, cold hearted and a bad mouthed guy. He can attract people because of his glare. It's giving her a headache sometimes.

She can't ask someone now. It will give them trouble if she freaks out here because of him. She keeps herself quite as possible. She want to ask Meredy but the girl is busy texting someone. She guesses its Ultear. Those two is a mother child figure. That's makes her happy for her.

Juvia followed everyone behind them. She is busy texting Gray. She thinks that she should be going alone for a while? She thinks it will be a good idea to think. Well, she is busy making a decision. "Juvia guess should go home." She mumbles.

And then someone tapped her shoulder. She startled because of it and turned around. Her eyes widened in shocked and she gasped quietly.

A black haired guy in his school uniform holding a bouquet of flowers and gave it to her. She took it and blushed. "Thanks." She smiled sweetly.

It's her boyfriend Gray Fullbuster who is holding a whole red card board with colored and cut letters saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUVIA LOCKSER! HAPPY THIRD MONTHSARY! I LOVE YOU!' He is blushing madly and looked away sometimes.

Those people passed by giggled and caught their attention. Walks slowly to read what is written in the red board. Her classmates noticed that she is not following anymore and they turn around to see the scene. The girls' giggles and blushes a bit and make a teasing sound behind them. The guy who laughs at Gray's embarrassment but proud to see to what he did there. It's full of effort and courage to what he did there. It's so manly. They greeted Juvia too.

"Hey." the black haired guy said. "Happy Birthday!" He grinned and went near her and gave a letter to her. "Read it." Gray is still holding the card board.

Juvia opened it and read quietly as fast as she could.

_Juvia,_

Thanks for being there for me even I'm idiot who is giving you trouble always. I hope you can forgive me. What I've done last three days. My birthday gift to you 'lost'. I've secretly working my birthday gift to you. This is the result. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday! Happy Monthsary! __

Gray

There was tears in Juvia's eyes. She can't believe. Her boyfriend is working hard for her birthday gift this past three days. The only thing she did is worried and suspected him. She feels guilt. Her birthday is so awesome. She never expects him to do something embarrassing like this. Gray is not a romantic type of a guy. He can show his sweetness in annoying and jealous way. But today is different. She is happy for it.

She hugged Gray. Gray put down the whole red card board. "Thank you!" She sniffed. "Happy Monthsary." She wipes her tears. "I love you too." She sobbed. "Where have you been this past few days? You became distant. And. And. And.." She complained and got interrupted.

"Yeah." Gray whispered his reason; the truth is his gift for Juvia is a necklace but got snatched by the strangers. He did his best to retrieve it and it's too late. He doesn't have enough money to buy a new necklace again for her. He did his best to make a Plan B. This is the result. "Hey! Stop crying! It's your birthday and you'll get ugly if continue that." Gray complained in funny way. He gave his handkerchief to her and patted her back. "Thanks Meredy!" Meredy nodded and smiled. "And everyone." He grinned.

"Nah, it's nothing." Natsu blushed and waved his hand.

"You didn't even do a thing." Lucy told him and sighed.

"I didn't even do a thing." Elfman said.

"I didn't even know this." Cana told to Lisanna. Lisanna shook her head.

"Cheesy stuff." Mirajane smiled sweetly.

"Good job, Gray." Erza told him.

"Nope. It is nothing." Ultear smiled at him.

"Good thing nothing happened to you." She tried to stop her tears. "Eh? Meredy-san?" Juvia is confused why Gray thanking her.

"The truth is. We are texting each other if where are we and what we are doing. How are you and.." Meredy explained herself.

Gray continued the explanation. "I finished this and I caught into traffic a while ago. That's why I'm late. Thanks for the ride Ultear." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh." Juvia hugged Meredy and Ultear and thanking them. Even her classmates and smiled at them.

Ultear gave him a thumps up. "Any time just give me a call!" She laughed like nothing happened a while ago. She drives maniacally over speeding to get in the mall in the right time and thanks to her.

Gray gloomed. "No thanks." Gray gave Juvia a smirked. "I will take her. We will excuse ourselves." He holds Juvia's hand. Juvia waves and them and smiled. She followed Gray.

Everyone teased them and the two couple ignored them.

"This will be a date, right?" Juvia asked innocently.

"I guess." Gray responded.

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek.

"Whatever." Gray blushed and rolled his eyes.

They will spend their time today with each other.

**A/N: How is it? Like? Hate? Suggestions?**

I hope you like! :D

I typed it very fast even I have writer's block today. It's visiting me again. What a pain in the ass. I used one of the ideas of _**When Ice and Water Hate Each Other Part Four**_**. I will do my best to make a new one! Hehe. Bye!**

_01/13/13  
NekoMaji_

****


End file.
